love of night
by azumi16
Summary: se imaginan la peli de crepusculo pero con mas misterio, accion, amor y con otros personajes como...mmm...no se..."jubeixkazuki"    y este fanfic es dedicado a mi haroina e inspiracion "KLOVER-CHAN" o "KRAISLER23"  que algun dia aspiro escribir como ella
1. primera vista

jejeje bueno, me llamo lilibeth y este es mi primer fanfic, es sobre mi pareja favorita:jubei y kazuki, tipo crepusculo jejeje esta algo cortito pero solo es el primer capi jejeje espero les guste

advertencias: lemon (pero no en este capi)

Disclaimer: get backer no me pertenece ni tampoco estos personajes, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

PD: ESTE FANFIC ES COMPLETAMENTE DEDICADO A KLOVER-CHAN o KRAISLER23, QUE ES MI HEROINA E INSPIRACIÓN, MI AMIGA Y ESPERO ALGUN DIA PODER ESCRIBIR CASI TAN BIEN COMO ELLA. T.Q.M jejeje Q LO DISFRUTE!

**primera vista**

Kazuki POV

Ya eran las 7 de la noche, yo me regresaba a mi casa después de un duro día en la universidad, la luna y las estrellas brillaban como nunca las había visto, era hermoso, me quede por un momento contemplando la belleza de ese cielo hasta que sentí una presencia acercarse a mí.

-hola? ¿Quién es? - dije algo fuerte sin recibir respuesta

-hay alguien ahí? - decidí no darle importancia y dirigirme a mi casa.

Ya me faltaba solo una cuadra para llegar cuando volví a sentirlo de nuevo, esta vez no hable pero me asume tratando de ver quién era el que me estaba siguiendo.

De lejos pude ver una figura oscura, me acerque un poco para ver mejor, era un hombre, un hombre alto, con cabello castaño oscuro, moreno, con un suéter negro con capucha y unos yines.

Me dispuse a caminar hacia el para preguntarle la razón de seguirme pero cuando di unos pasos de repente desapareció.

Abrí mis ojos a más no poder y me tape la boca para no gritar de miedo, no podía creerlo, el estaba allí y en un momento ya no, no corrió, no salto, yo no le encontraba lógica ni explicación.

Me aterroricé, entonces mil preguntas se formularon en mi cabeza. ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué me seguía? ¿Era humano? ¿Cómo hiso eso?

Salí corriendo a mi casa, al llegar me encerré, afinque mi espalda a la puerta cerrada y me deje caer al instante, examine el diseño de mi casa y trate de tranquilizarme, me levante e hice un te caliente y trate de no pensar en aquello para así poder dormirme.

Tal vez solo era mi imaginación…

Autora POV

Pero lo que él no sabía era que mientras trataba de dormirse unos ojos azules-grisáceos lo observaban tiernamente desde una de las ventanas…


	2. beso

Jejeje bueno, aquí les vengo con el segundo capi y es que el primero me quedo muy corto y todavía me quedaba inspiración jejeje espero les guste!

adevertencias: lemon

Disclaimer: get backer no me pertenece ni tampoco estos personajes

**Beso**

Kazuki pov

Me desperté repentinamente, vi el reloj, eran las 3:30 de la mañana, me sorprendí, jamás me había despertado a esa hora, intente dormirme de nuevo varias veces pero no pude, me desperté, de repente me dio mucha sed, me levante a tomar un poco de agua. Camine hasta la cocina y serví un vaso, tome un trago y voltee, en ese momento juro por mi vida que casi me da un infarto al ver tras de mí.

Mis ojos de nuevo se abrieron a más no poder, solté el vaso que tenía en mis manos haciendo que se rompiera en pedazos y derramando el agua restante.

No podía creerlo, esto debía ser un sueño, no, una pesadilla. No podía dejar de ver al sujeto que estaba frente a mi. ¿Cómo había entrado? ¿Qué quería? Estas preguntas se formularon en mi cabeza pero esta vez aterrándome mucho mas, mis propios pensamientos me preocupaban más aun, estoy seguro de que en cualquier momento podría lanzarme al piso y llorar pero trataba de mantener un poco de postura o sería peor.

-Qui-quien eres? C-como entraste aquí?-le pregunte nervioso y alarmado pero él no hacía nada, solo me miraba sin detenerse un segundo, como si fuera a pasar algo horrible si se detenía, en ese momento vi sus ojos, azules oscuros como el océano y un toque grisáceo que le daba un aire de misterio y nostalgia.

Me quede mirándolo metido en todos mis pensamientos y en eso el me dio una sonrisa entre alegre y complacida, como si puede ver lo que yo estoy pensando.

Dio un paso hacia mí lo cual me quito la poca calma que había recuperado en esos minutos y me hiso dar un paso atrás, afincándome al refrigerador.

-tranquilo, no tengas miedo, no vine a hacerte ningún daño-me dijo con una voz seria tratando de calmarme

-quien eres?- le pregunte un poco más calmado, al parecer el que al menos me haya dicho eso me tranquilizo un poco.

-me llamo jubei, jubei kake

-Jubei-repetí-y…a que vienes? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-no lo sé-solo eso me respondió, me quede muy confundido, el se dio cuenta y sonrió al ver mi rostro lleno de confusión y curiosidad

-si no sabes que quieres… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-jeje esa es una muy buena pregunta, eres muy inteligente a pesar de lo poco que has vivido- si antes estaba confundido ahora lo estaba el doble, el me hablaba como si tuviera mucha más edad que yo pero según su rostro yo le calculaba como máximo 2 años más que yo

Entonces recordé lo que había pasado hace horas, en ese momento yo considere la posibilidad de que no fuera humano y esa teoría tenia cada vez más sentido…

-no lo soy- me dijo de repente sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿no eres qué?-pregunte pues lo había pensado pero no había dicho nada

-no soy humano, lo dedujiste muy rápido Kazuki, por eso digo que eres brillante-ahora en mi cuerpo no había ni un poco de calma, casi ni podía respirar, no era humano, entonces que era, el leyó mi mente, quizá ahora lo esté asiendo otra vez, sabe mi nombre, eso no me sorprende del todo, digo, si puede leer mente esto es mínimo pero ¿qué es él?

-los humanos antes nos decían quirópteros pero creo que ahora nos dicen vampiros o algo así, no estoy muy seguro de el nombre pero creo que ya tienes la idea

Por un momento lo creí una broma pero con la seriedad y seguridad que me lo afirmo solo pude quedarme callado y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, como buscando algo que me diera si es verdad o es mentira

-a veces me pregunto si lo haces a propósito Kazuki-mencionó acercándose un poco mas

-hacer qué?

-eso, mirar a las personas con esos ojos tan hermosos que tienes, hablar con esa dulzura que hipnotiza al instante, poner esas expresiones aniñadas y dulces en tu rostro que pueden matarte y revivirte y ser tan adorable en cada mínima cosa que haces

Mi rostro estaba tan rojo como un tomate al escuchar esas lindas palabras, todo el miedo que sentía hace un instante había desaparecido y una apenada sonrisa se poso en mis labios, el se acerco lentamente a mí y acaricio mi mejilla con una de sus manos, mire su rostro perdidamente, una sensación completamente nueva recorrió mi cuerpo, me ruboricé más aun cuando sentí su otra mano abrazarme por mi cintura pero por algún razón no me molestaba, de hecho, no quería que se detuviera, me acerco a su cuerpo hasta que solo unos centímetros separaban nuestros rostros y empezó a acercar sus labios hasta los míos, sentía como electricidad recorrer todo mi cuerpo y abrí mis ojos como platos cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, solo un roce, delicado y tierno, empecé a cerrar mis ojos y dejarme llevar, olvide todo lo que había pasado y lo que estaba a mi alrededor, en ese momento solo existíamos él y yo.

Continuara…

Bueno, este si quise hacerlo mucho más largo para recompensar lo de el capitulo anterior, aquí se termina la segunda parte de mi primer fanfic, espero les haya gustado, muchos besos y cuídense!

PD: gracias a klover-chan quien me a apoyado para hacer el fanfic, que no se te olvide linda, esta historia va dedicada solo para ti!


	3. no lo se

Bueno, eh aquí el tercer capítulo de esta historia, me da mucha inspiración para escribir gracias a una buena amiga que he nombrado muchas veces y a la persona que le dedique este fanfic ¡eres la mejor klover y muchas gracias por tus concejos! gracias a ellos voy a arreglar o añadir algunos detalles de mis fin para hacer que sean mejores (si es que son buenos) eso lo deciden los lectores no yo (si es que hay lectores) jejeje bueno sin más charla espero lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: get backer no me pertenece ni tampoco estos personajes (que lastima). Si fuera así pueden jurar que jubei y Kazuki ya estuvieran casados y tal vez hasta con hijos jejeje (soy una pervertida…lo sé)

Advertencia: lemon xD (después no digan que no advertí)

**no lo se**

Jubei POV

Seguía probando sus deliciosos labios, no quería detenerme, sin embargo no podía olvidar que el si es humano y necesita oxigeno así que lastimosamente tuve que separarnos. Al hacerlo, sus ojos se abrieron y vi su rostro sonrojado a más no poder, tomaba largas bocanadas de aire tratando de volver a su respiración normal, luego me miro directamente a los ojos y pude escuchar sus pensamientos: "¿Por qué me besó? ¿Qué es lo que pretende? ¿Esto está bien? ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? ¿Qué es lo que sentí cuando lo hiso?" y otras preguntas que no le podía responder, tal vez ni yo mismo sabia las respuestas o tal vez no quería aclarar la situación, no ahora.

Voltee a mi derecha y vi el reloj de pared, y eran las 3:45 de la mañana, faltaba 2 horas y 15 minutos para que saliera él solo, sin embargo, yo vivo lejos de aquí y no puedo arriesgarme, aunque yo no lo quiera, debía irme.

-ya me voy-le dije con algo de tristeza en mi voz pero no abandonaba mi acento firme

-¿Por qué?-Kazuki también vio el reloj, el pensó lo mismo que yo sobre el sol, sin embargo el no sabe donde tengo que ir.

-vivo lejos de aquí, si me voy ahora llegare poco antes de que amanezca…-acerque mi rostro a su oído causando un pequeño escalofrío de su parte-pero…-acerque más mis labios-te prometo que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto.

El no dijo nada ni pensó nada, solo se sorprendió un poco, volví a verlo a los ojos y le dedique una sonrisa, el solo permanecía mirándome confundido y como ya muchas veces con los ojos muy abiertos, bajo un poco la cabeza, los entrecerró y mero de nuevo.

-¿por qué volverás? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes conmigo? ¿Por qué…-tape su boca con tres de mis dedos y le dije…

-como ya te dije antes no se por qué vine y no sé por qué volveré, solo sé que quiero estar a tu lado, no pretendo hacer nada, solo eso quiero…ahora, sigue durmiendo, volveremos a estar juntos-él se sonrojo cuando dije lo último y mucho más cuando deposite un pequeño y delicado beso en su mejilla, así me despedí y desaparecí de su vista, apareciendo en su jardín al frente de su ventana, viéndolo por última vez esa noche, contemple otra vez su impresionante belleza y toque mis labios recordando ese hermoso y maravilloso beso, solo una enorme tristeza me aterra ¿Kazuki sentirá lo mismo que yo siento por él?

Partí a mi casa pensando en lo peor: que me tema tanto que no quiera saber nada de mí. Eso me dolería demasiado, creo que moriría si él me lo dijera, en ese momento me arrepentía de haber actuado tan repentinamente pero también me entro una idea a la cabeza, cuando lo bese él no se resistió, de hecho podría jurar que me correspondió, si es así tal vez tengo oportunidad. Sonreí felizmente ente esa teoría y metido en mis pensamientos ya había pasado una hora, mire en donde estaba, una calle bonita con edificios no tan altos, me quede viendo por un momento hasta que…

-¡bu!-me asuste y volteé por reflejo ya preparando mis garras y poniéndome en pose de defensa hasta que vi de quien se trataba

-¡Emishi! ¿¡¿Qué crees que haces?-le di un duro golpe y lo mire enojado

-¡auch! ¡ah! No tenias que ser tan duro jubei, solo fue una broma

-sabes que NO me gustan tus bromas

-ok, ok, lo siento ¿sí? Y tú ¿Dónde estabas?

-con alguien

-oooh! Creo que se con quien, con esa chica castaña ¿verdad? La delgada y altita de la universidad ¿no?

-Emishi! Me estuviste espiando ¿cierto? Eres un…

-ya, ya, tranquilízate ¿sí? Yo solo te vi, iba a saludarte cuando me fije en la personita por la que casi babeabas

-¿Qué? Claro que no-le dije enojado pero al mismo tiempo muy sonrojado, sabía que era cierto y me daba vergüenza

-claro que si, aunque no te culpo, de verdad era muy bonita, tienes muy buen gusto debo admitir pero ¿no es algo joven para ti?

-¡no es una chica!-solté de repente, la verdad, no estaba planeado decir eso pero ya estaba harto de escucharlo decir eso. No me gusta que cambien nada de mi Kazuki, el es perfecto tal y como es, por eso me enojo

-¿¡¿Qué no es qué? Pero…pero…pero el…

-el tan solo lo parece

-¿lo parece? Es igual

-no, no lo es, será muy parecido pero no es lo mismo Emishi y ya es tarde, tengo que irme realmente rápido para llegar a tiempo así que adiós

- bueno, adiós, yo iré a ver si me encuentro una linda jovencita aunque sigo impactado por que tu víctima no sea una chica.

-pues no lo es y así es como yo quiero que sea, además, tampoco es mi victima

-a no entonces ¿Qué es?

-no lo sé- esas palabras, "no lo sé" "no lo sé" "no lo sé", ya estaba cansado de decirlas cuando me preguntan eso pero de verdad yo…simplemente yo…no lo sé…no se que eres para mi Kazuki…no se que quiero conseguir…pero lo que de verdad quiero es…no alejarme de ti, seguir sintiendo esto que se hace cada día más grande, quiero protegerte…quiero amarte.

Continuara…

Bueno, eh aquí la tercera parte de esta historia, espero les haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer!


	4. juebei y nuestra primera cita

Hola, hola! Disculpen la tardanza, lo que pasa es que de verdad no me había llegado ni una pisca de inspiración pero esta capitulo para recompensar es un poco largo jeje la cuarta parte de esta historia, espero les guste!

Disclaimer: get backer no me pertenece ni tampoco estos personajes, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Advertencia: lemon xD (ya se, ya se, siempre advierto y no hago nada, pero pronto será, lo prometo!)

**Jubei y nuestra primera cita**

Jubei POV

Pensando todo eso me aleje velozmente camino a mi casa.

Llegue a las 5:51 am a mi casa, abrí la puerta, entre, prendí la luz. Estaba cansado, me acomode en el sofá. Busque una posición mas cómoda y voltee, cuando lo hice vi una foto que estaba en la mesita del centro de la sala, una joven castaña que conocía a la perfección y que extrañaba inmensamente, tome la foto y la mire nostálgico y deprimido, puse otra vez la foto en donde estaba y trate de pensar en otra cosa, sin embargo, no pude evitar que una gruesa lagrima se escapara de mi ojo…como la amaba.

….

Casa de Kazuki. 7:30 am

Autora POV

Kazuki se arreglaba frente al espejo para ir a la universidad, pensando en mil y un cosas sobre la noche que pasó, no estaba tan confundido pero estaba nervioso, pensaba en lo que le había dicho antes de irse "volveremos a estar juntos" esas palabras se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez, no sabía qué hacer, pero, no podía evitar no asustarse "el es un completo extraño, no es humano y lo probó, ¿y si miente? ¿Y si quiere hacerte daño? Lo besaste, fuiste un fácil… fuiste un estúpido" se reprendía a si mismo mentalmente, no entendía su actitud, bien es cierto que en la universidad es muy popular para los chicos pero no porque él quiera, a él jamás le importo, no importaba cuantas veces lo invitaran a salir o quienes fueran él los rechazaba, se consideraba a si mismo reservado hasta anoche, se sentía tonto pero no podía evitar esa absurda esperanza o deseo de que vuelva.

Ya estaba listo para irse, llevaba una camisa blanca hasta su cintura, una chaqueta y un jean negros, unas botas adentro del pantalón y una cola alta, se veía precioso esa mañana. Agarro sus llaves y su bolso y se fue camino a la universidad.

Llego a esta en unos 15 minutos, no quedaba tan lejos, como siempre los chicos lo saludaban de manera extraña, algunos por diversión por su apariencia femenina, otros por coqueteo y otros simplemente por amistad. Kazuki como siempre no le importaban las razones, los saludaba también por educación.

Comenzaron las primeras clases, todo paso rápido y sin interrupciones pero Kazuki solo se la pasaba pensando en lo sucedido anoche.

Salieron de clases a las 3, la profesora había pedido permiso para irse más temprano, Kazuki llego a su casa y se acostó en su cama, estaba cansado, no pudo dormir casi anoche.

….

Kazuki POV

Desperté de sueños confusos y absurdos, mire hacia el reloj de la mesita, no había dormido tanto tiempo, eran las 4 y 15. Me levante con mas ánimos, Salí a la sala y lo vi sentado en el sofá, me sorprendí bastante por un momento pero después me calme, igual, ya sabía que iba a venir, no era la primera vez que entraba pero analice bien, es de día como es posible que…

-lo que pasa es que solo me afectan los primeros rayos de sol del día y el sol de mediodía, por lo demás puedo estar seguro

-y ¿a qué viniste?

-ya te lo he dicho ya antes

-sí, es cierto y ya estoy cansado de recibir un "no lo sé"

-y yo de decirlo-jubei se levanto del sofá y se acerco a mi-pero puedo responderte otras preguntas que estoy seguro quieres hacerme, que tal si vamos a comer y hablamos

-ah-suspire-no tengo nada más que hacer y todo esto no me deja pensar en otra cosa asi que ¿A dónde?

-conozco un lugar donde podemos hablar tranquilos-y me sonrió de una forma que no pude evitar sonrojarme

Simplemente me arregle mi cola alta de nuevo que era lo único que me había quitado para dormir y Salí otra vez a la sala

-¿ya te dije que te ves realmente hermoso?-me dijo de repente y yo sentí otra vez mi cara arder

-gracias

Salimos de mi departamento y fuimos a la salida del edificio donde había una moto negra, el se subió a ella y me hiso una seña para subirme también, me sentí nervioso, jamás me había montado en una.

-tranquilo-el me dijo y yo me acerque-solo siéntate atrás y abrázame fuerte-esas simples palabras hicieron que me pusiera mas sonrojado de lo que estaba ¿lo hace a propósito? Lo más probable que si

Me senté como me dijo y lo abrasé, se sentía muy extraño pero por alguna razón era placentero, en ese momento encendió el motor y partimos, íbamos a mucha velocidad y yo sentía una adrenalina que no había sentido, se sentía bien.

Pronto llegamos a un restaurant, era muy lindo y elegante, estaba un poco alejado de la ciudad, jubei se estaciono y me ayudo a bajarme

-aquí es donde siempre me gusta venir, es tranquilo, casi no como comida humana, se podría decir que la como por gula, pero me da recuerdos de cuando estaba vivo-jubei puso una mirada de nostalgia, se notaba que extrañaba su vida y en ese momento sentí un poquito de lastima por él, le sonreí por unos minutos y el también me sonrió, entonces entramos al lugar.

Nos sentamos en una mesa al lado de una ventana, no habían muchos clientes, solo algunas parejas y familias o simplemente personas solas, ahí se respiraba mucha tranquilidad, en eso di una pequeña sonrisa inconsciente a lo cual el rio un poco.

-pues bien y ¿Qué quieres comer Kazuki?-dijo jubei tomando un menú entre una mano y dándome otro menú con la otra

-pues…-recibí el menú y empecé a examinar todas las comidas pensativamente-¿tu quieres pizza? Para que pidamos una para los dos

-a mi me parece bien

-disculpen ¿puedo pedir su orden?-nos pregunto un joven de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes con una amigable sonrisa

-sí, nosotros queremos la pizza mediana con doble queso por favor-le dijo jubei

-oh, bueno, y ¿Qué desean beber?

-¿tú qué quieres Kazuki?

-una malta por favor-le dije

-bueno, entonces denos dos maltas y la pizza-le dijo jubei al mesero

-muy bien, esperen un ratito a que esté listo y se los traigo

-bien-le dije dándole una sonrisa luego mire a jubei

-te ves muy lindo cuando sonríes, creo que ya a ese chico le gustaste jeje-me dijo divertido

-claro que no-conteste avergonzado

-claro que si, entonces ¿Por qué se sonrojaba cada vez que tu le decías algo?

-pues…no es cierto…es que…yo no sé-tartamudeaba nervioso y avergonzado

-jejeje tranquilo, solo eran bromas…-me dijo divertido pero después me miro más serio-y…ya quieres empezar a preguntar, dijiste que no puedes pensar en otra cosa

-mmm, si, es cierto, no eh podido concentrarme y pienso solo en esto pero ¿en qué puedo comenzar? Pues, dime ¿Qué eres? ¿Cuándo te convertiste asi? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Eres un vampiro bueno? ¿Bebes sangre? ¿De dónde eres? ¿Qué…

-oye, oye, tranquilo, una pregunta a la vez quieres, todas son muy buenas preguntas pero vamos de una a una jejeje

Me avergoncé, al parecer me emocione por un momento pero es que todo esto fue tan repentino que quiero ponerme al día ¡ya!

-te entiendo, no te preocupes sabrás todo ya-me dijo, seguramente leyó mis pensamientos

Suspire-muy bien, la primera pregunta-volví a suspirar-¿Qué eres?

-bueno, eso ya te lo había respondido ¿recuerdas?

-sí pero, quiero que me expliques de verdad, porque dijiste que los humanos los llamamos vampiros o quirópteros pero, que son esos de verdad, o, lo que dicen todas las historias de ficción es cierto

-ah, entiendo lo que quieres decir, bien te explicare, no somos personas que se convierten en murciélagos, que solo salen en la noche y quieren dominar el mundo jejeje nosotros somos como "visitantes"

-¿visitantes?

-sí, nosotros no deberíamos estar aquí, es como si solo los estuviéramos acompañando, pues, no trabajamos, solo lo hacemos de vez en cuando pero no para comprar comida ni agua, se podría decir que solo lujos, ser vampiro significa ser un visitante de la realidad, alguien que solo viene de paso y puede irse cuando le plazca, ya no tienes necesidades humanas, y puede estar en donde sea

-entonces se podría decir que, eres como, un vampiro es una persona, libre

-libertad es lo que todos quieren, pero la rutina, las necesidades básicas, el trabajo y todo lo que tienes que hacer no te lo permite, esa es la realidad, por eso yo pienso que no pertenecemos a ella, que solo estamos en ella por nostalgia o por una razón sentimental, somos solo visitantes

-ah, ahora lo entiendo y entonces eso es lo que hace un vampiro

-sí y sobre lo de comer, volar y todas esas cosas de ficción, solo algunas son ciertas, no podemos volar pero podemos ir más rápido que la luz y somos muy fuertes, somos inteligentes por la edad nada mas no es que tengamos un poder en eso, lo del sol ya te lo explique y la comida pues solo necesitamos comer como mucho una vez al mes cualquier tipo de sangre, hasta de un animal pero eso no es nada sano

-entonces ¿tú qué haces? ¿De quién comes?

-bueno, yo tengo la forma de no tener que herir a nadie para conseguir sangre pues yo soy uno de los F.I

-¿los F.I?

-eso es como una hermandad de vampiros para que no tengamos que lastimar a los humanos y poder vivir bien, F.I significa "Fortaleza Ilimitada", asi se llama la hermandad, el líder se llama: Ban mido. Es el mayor de todos, el nos adopto e inicio la hermandad, el tiene más o menos 400 años de vida y encontró la forma de poder encajar en esta realidad en paz

-¿Cómo?

-pues, el tiene demasiados años y por eso es muuy sabio asi que él es doctor en un hospital, ese es su disfraz, cura a las personas y asi, cuando nos toca beber sangre, el no las da como si fuéramos pacientes, asi permanecemos bien

-me parece lindo y ¿Quiénes mas están?

-pues, esta ginji amano, es muy enérgico y divertido, es casi un niño a pesar de su gran edad, 154 más o menos, esta Emishi, el tiene como 95 años, es muy mujeriego y callejero, también esta Shido, el tiene 200 años y es más reservado, esta también Himiko, es la más pequeña de todos, acaba de entrar en esto hace algunos años, tiene 43 y pues, yo, soy el ultimo, yo, bueno, sabes cómo soy y hace poco cumplí mis 104

Abrí mis ojos enormemente ante las edades tan grandes que me había mencionado hace un instante, en especial la suya, no pensé que tendría tantos años de vida, ahora entendía por qué me había dicho aquello la noche que nos conocimos "eres muy inteligente a pesar de lo poco que has vivido", ahora esas palabras si tienen sentido para mi

-¡vaaya! ¡no lo puedo creer, de verdad! Ustedes han vivido mucho, con razón me dijiste eso y me parece bien lo de la hermandad para no lastimar humanos

-sí, nuestro hermano mayor, como le decimos, cree que los vampiros no deben atacar a los humanos, pues, ellos no se lo merecen, además, nosotros fuimos humanos alguna vez.

-vaya, ese Ban mido, ha de ser un buen hombre

-lo es, es muy amargado la mayoría del tiempo y a veces fastidioso pero es un muy buen hombre y siempre piensa en nosotros

-que bueno jejeje y ustedes son…

-¡señores, ya está listo, una pizza mediana de doble queso y unas maltas!-dijo el mesero con mucho ánimo colocando todo en nuestra mesa

-muchas gracias-le dije sonriéndole y note que lo que jubei decía no era falso, de inmediato se sonrojo y en eso yo también

-de nada señorita-me hiso una reverencia y se fue antes de que yo pudiera corregirlo

-tsk, odio cuando te confunden, no me gusta que la gente hable sin informarse bien, pero bueno, los humanos son muy jóvenes y viven equivocándose, también nosotros nos equivocamos mucho hasta gran edad, yo también sigo equivocándome para aprender, pienso que es la única forma de que a uno no se le olvide la enseñanza, que reflexione y solucione dificultades con facilidad pero aun asi no puedo evitar enfadarme

-oh pues…a mi no me encanta que me llamen señorita…pero de verdad lo parezco y además ellos no tienen malas intenciones

-sí, supongo que es cierto jejeje al parecer vas a ser mucho más sabio que yo cuando crezcas

-¿Cuándo crezca? Jejeje

-jejeje si, aun te falta mucho por recorrer-me dijo tomando mi mano tiernamente, lo que hiso que me ruborizara por millonésima vez ¿Qué ya era costumbre?

Ya habían pasado unos media hora y no quedaba ni rastro de la pizza que había allí, al parecer teníamos hambre, empezamos a platicar de cosas más casuales, del clima, de la universidad, de alguna película conocida o de algo en general, era una conversación normal y la verdad era que me estaba agradando mucho, jubei era muy interesante y me estaba cayendo muy bien, de vez en cuando comentaba cosas un tanto anticuadas pero ah de ser por la edad que tiene además a mi me parecía adorable.

-y ¿vives solo jubei? O tus hermanos viven contigo-le pregunte por curiosidad

-¿hermanos?

-sí, tú me dijiste que ban mido los adopto ¿cierto?

-sí, pero no son mis hermanos reales, nos llamamos asi porque somos como nuestra única familia

-oh y ¿no tienes familia real?-me sentí avergonzado y culpable ante la pregunta que yo mismo hiso, tal vez le estaba trayendo malos y dolorosos recuerdos y…

-no, no, está bien, no te preocupes, está bien, te lo contare, no tengo ningún problema

-pero si no quieres no importa jubei, en serio

-tranquilo, pues bien, ah-el suspiro-para empezar no conocí a mis padres, ellos murieron cuando yo tenía meses

-¡oh por dios! No sabes cómo lo siento, yo…

-no Kazuki, está bien, no me dolió por eso, no los conocía, no puedes llorar ni sufrir por alguien que ni siquiera conoces, no importa quién o quienes sean, eso sería hipocresía

-ah pues, supongo que eso tienes razón, pero aun asi, lo siento-le dije triste

-pero no tuve una mala vida, cuando mis padres murieron mi hermana era adolescente, ella tomo todo el dinero de mis padres y cuido de mi muy bien, me crio y ella fue mi madre-me decía él con una sonrisa feliz y nostálgica lo cual me calmo y me alegro

-¡qué buena hermana!

-sí, ella era fantástica, se llamaba sakura, era muy hermosa y cariñosa

-y… ¿Dónde está ella?-jubei de inmediato dejo de sonreír y puso una cara de tristeza

-ella esta…ella ya se murió-abrí mis ojos enormemente y entendí su expresión

-y… ¿Qué le paso?

-el tiempo, el tiempo paso, ella tuvo una muy buena y larga vida, pero era una humana y no pudo evitar la muerte por la vejez

-pero… ¿ella no era como tú?

-Kazuki, no, es que, ser vampiro no es de familia o algo asi, tú te conviertes en vampiro si uno te muerde para alimentarse, por eso hicimos la hermandad también, si nos alimentáramos cada uno de los humanos habrían demasiados vampiros en el mundo por eso la mayoría de los vampiros toman prevenciones, como tomar de una sola persona o su familia o comprar la sangre para que nadie termine afectado, a mi me mordió un vampiro muy desesperado…yo tenía ya 22 años de edad, salía de la universidad de medicina, era de noche y ese muchacho llego, parecía de máximo 18 años, estaba como loco, supongo que no había bebido sangre en meses y antes de que pudiera hacer algo me había lanzado a unas cajas que habían al lado de un local, quede inconsciente, cuando desperté estaba en un hospital y mi doctor era ban mido, había visto la herida cuando llegue en la ambulancia que habían llamado los residentes del lugar donde ocurrió y pidió mi caso, el me lo explico todo, me ofreció cuidarme y unirme a la hermandad después de que vio que yo no era malo y asi paso todo

-Wow y ¿es tan malo ser vampiro?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿no hubieses podido morder a tu hermana para que ella sea vampira como tú y estuviera todavía contigo?

-no sabes cuantas veces lo considere pero cada vez que lo pensaba y pensaba siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, no podía ser tan cruel

-entonces si es malo

-no, ya te lo dije, tienes libertad y todo eso, no es tan malo ser vampiro pero…ella era feliz en su vida mortal, tenía un esposo que la amaba inmensamente, según recuerdo se llamaba makubex y tenían una hija llamada Botan, eran muy felices y el que la convirtiese a ella en vampiro seria alejarla de su familia y si los convirtiese a todos sería un error, por eso la deje ir, estuve con ella mientras envejecía, a veces de la impotencia ella misma me pedía que la convirtiera y yo siempre me negaba pero estuvimos juntos y felices hasta el último latido de su corazón y yo…yo nunca la olvidare

En eso unas pocas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de jubei, yo lo veía atentamente y estaba fascinado, jubei era un hombre sensacional, uno que ya no se encuentra casi, era sensible, honesto, considerado, encantador, bueno, amable, fuerte y muchas cosas más que lo hacían ejemplar, pensando eso sonreí y me avergoncé, tal vez había escuchado mis pensamientos pero era cierto

-jubei ¿escuchaste mis pensamientos?

-sí y gracias

-es la verdad y que lastima lo de tu hermana pero fuiste muy lindo en pensar en ella aunque fuera difícil, creo que tomaste la decisión correcta

-era lo menos que podía hacer por ella después de todo lo que ella hiso por mi-el bajo un poco la cabeza y se limpio algunas lagrimas que tenía en su rostro

-pues creo que fuiste muy lindo-le di una sonrisa y de nuevo el me sonrió también

Jubei pago la cuenta, le dije que yo lo hacía pero al final no me dejo y ya estábamos de camino a mi departamento, cuando llegamos el me acompaño hasta la puerta, se acerco a mí y abrazo mi cintura, yo me ruboricé pero ahora era yo quien quería seguir también y es que ahora todo era diferente, sentía que lo conocía mejor que nadie y de verdad que me había gustado mucho, tal vez, solo tal vez, jubei sea esa persona que siempre quise para mi

Nuestros rostros se acercaban y nos unimos en un tierno beso, un beso que pronto fue tomando más intensidad, jubei empezó a humedecer mis labios como pidiendo permiso para entrar, yo abrí mi boca casi inmediatamente y nos besamos con locura, después de unos minutos nos separamos por falta de aire

-buenas noches mi Kazuki

-buenas noches jubei-le dije y le di un último beso de esa noche, solo un pequeño rose-y ¿Cuándo volverás?

-¿Cuándo quieres que vuelva?

-¿puedes venir mañana a las 4?

-estaré aquí-ahora fue él quien me dio un pequeño beso y se alejo a su moto-que descanses- fue lo último que me dijo antes de irse

Yo subí a mi departamento, ya era tarde, me arregle para dormir, seguramente hoy soñaría con mi nuevo novio - me ruborice intensamente ante ese pensamiento

Bueno eso fue todo, muchas gracias por leerme y también quiero agradecerle una vez más a kraisler 23 que ha estado pendiente de mi mientras yo no daba señales de vida con esta historia, gracias linda, eres la mejor! Y también a Reira-chan por su lindo review, muchas gracias a todos por leerme y hasta el próximo capitulo!


	5. solo tu y yo

Hola a todos! Lamento por haberme tardado tanto! Pero tengo dos razones: 1ro. El liceo y todo el trabajo que tengo y 2do. Falta exagerada de inspiración, en fin, Aqui les traigo la parte 5 y la ultima parte de esta historia, de verdad espero sea de su agrado jejeje, pero antes una disculpa y un agradecimiento a kraisler23 que es la que estuvo pendiente de mi cuando no daba señales de vida, lo siento por no haberte escrito y gracias por tomarte un tiempito para recordarme, se te quiere mucho!

Disclaimer: get backer no me pertenece ni tampoco estos personajes, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Advertencia: lemon (si, esta vez si, al fin! Espero me alla quedado bien)

**solo tu y yo**

Kazuki POV

Iba saliendo de la universidad cuando vi a jubei con su moto en la entrada, ya han pasado 2 semanas de avernos conocido y es como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, como siempre, me esperaba para ir a algún lado a pasarla juntos, me siento tan bien cuando estoy con el…

-Hola amor- me dijo dándome un pequeño beso en los labios- como te fue?

-le sonreí-muy bien, gracias

- y…a dónde quieres ir?- me dijo mientras nos subíamos a su moto

-mmm no lo sé, pero jubei, es que, tengo unas tareas que hacer- le dije con un poco de fastidio, de verdad quería salir con el

-ah pues, bueno, entonces te llevo a tu casa- me dijo con una mirada comprensiva y le sonreí

-gracias- lo abrase y el arranco

Poco después llegamos a la residencia y nos bajamos de su moto

-bueno, será mejor que me valla para no molestarte- me dijo dispuesto a irse

-espera- lo tome de la mano- jamás me molestarías jubei jajaja la verdad me gustaría mucho que me acompañaras

-el sonrío- seguro?

-por supuesto- luego, el aseguro su moto y subimos

Duramos un rato hablando mientras yo hacia la tarea, ya eran las 7:30

-uf, ya termine-dije serrando mi cuaderno- quieres un chocolate?

-si tú me das jeje- le sonreí y fui a la cocina a buscar unos chocolates

Estaban el refrigerador pero cuando los buscaban unos brazos fuertes me abrazaron por la cintura

-jubei!-me voltee en sus brazos y lo bese

Duramos un rato besándonos hasta que nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire

-uf ah jubei jeje-le sonreí, él también me sonrió y nos volvimos a besar

Autora POV

Se besaban con pasión, en ese momento solo ellos dos existían, pronto, siguiendo sus impulsos jubei fue arrimando a Kazuki torpemente hasta el sofá del apartamento, lo recostó con cuidado para no lastimarlo y se posiciono encima del sin aplastarlo, se siguieron besando, Kazuki estaba tan sonrojado como un tomate por la situación mientras jubei disfrutaba de esas "reacciones humanas" tan encantados que le brindaba su amado mortal.

Poco a poco las manos traviesas de jubei fueron metiéndose bajo la camisa de Kazuki haciendo que este temblara y gimiera levemente, jubei solo pudo dar una pequeña sonrisa entre besos mientras acariciaba su vientre plano, y subía, mientras ambos sentían esas olas de placer recorrer sus cuerpos, era perfecto.

Sensualmente, jubei acariciaba el pecho de su querido Kazuki acariciando con mucho cariño sus pezones mientras escuchaba los pequeños gemidos que Kazuki le dedicaba cada vez mas audibles, aumentando su excitación y deseo, con su mano libre empezó a acariciarlo sin pudor desde su bien formado trasero subiendo, quitando su camisa que ya empezaba a estorbarle

-ah, jubei…-Kazuki poso sus manos en los hombros de Kazuki, empujándolo lentamente para poder sentarse en el sofá

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No quieres que continúe?-le pregunto jubei un poco decepcionado

-no, no es eso je, l-lo que pasa es, lo que pasa es que pensé, y…-acerco sensualmente sus labios al oído de jubei- ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos a mi habitación?

Jubei no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír y besar los labios de su Kazuki, se levanto del sofá y cargo a Kazuki en brazos para llevarlo al dormitorio

Lo recostó con mucho cuidado en la cama posicionándose nuevamente encima del sin lastimarlo y, repitiendo la acción de Kazuki, acerco sensualmente su rostro a el oído de Kazuki- hare de esta noche inolvidable para nosotros, te hare solamente mío, te llevare conmigo al paraiso- Kazuki no hiso más que suspirar ante esas palabras dichas tan sensualmente y que sabía que eran ciertas, abrazo a jubei por los hombros, y lo beso

Jubei desvistió por completo a Kazuki, y se quedo deleitado unos segundos por tanta belleza que este poseía sacando un gran sonrojo por parte de él, luego se despojo de sus propias prendas, listo para amar a su hermoso mortal

Jubei lo beso y abrazo posicionándose encima de él, luego se separo de él y empezó a besar su cuello sacándole leves gemidos, empezó a bajar dejando un rastro de besos por su pecho hasta que llego a su vientre y ahí dio mucho besos y leves lamidas que hacían que Kazuki se estremeciera de placer

-j-jubei…-jubei al escuchar su nombre subió hasta ver su rostro sonrojado

-dime-Kazuki le sonrió disimulando sus nervios, le acaricio la mejilla con una mano y acerco su rostro hasta el oído de este-jubei, hazme tuyo, ahora

Esas fueron las palabras que acabaron con todo el autocontrol de kake, quien lo beso con mucho amor y pasión apretándolo con fuerza, pero sin lastimarlo, hacia su cuerpo mientras una de sus manos se dirigía a la entrada para prepararlo

Kazuki sintió la intromisión dolorosamente pero nada que no pudiera soportar, el kake lo besaba y acariciaba tratando de disminuir lo más posible el dolor. Luego de unos minutos introdujo el segundo dedo, luego el tercero hasta que Kazuki empezó a gemir en señal de que ya estaba listo.

Jubei se sentó en la cama y separo y levanto un poco las piernas del fushoin posicionándose para lo que venía, acerco su miembro hasta la entrada de Kazuki, Kazuki al sentir la punta cerró los ojos preparándose para lo que vendrá, jubei al notar eso acaricio sus piernas y lo miro con ternura

-tranquilo, todo estará bien- Kazuki abrió los ojos y le sonrió

-lo sé- jubei acerco su rostro al del fushoin y lo beso mientras empezaba a penetrarlo, lentamente, sintiendo esa cálida cavidad que lo recibía, Kazuki sentía mucho dolor que el kake trataba de disminuir con besos, caricias y palabras lindas al oído, hasta que metió todo hasta el fondo, Kazuki dio un grito entre dolor y placer

-j-jubei, n-no te muevas

-no lo hare, tranquilo-jubei lo beso y lo abrazo muy fuerte, con pasión pero sobretodo amor

Después de unos minutos, casi todo el dolor se había ido y Kazuki empezó a mover sus caderas para que jubei se moviera, jubei se sentó y empezó con las estocadas. Primero fueron lentas pero luego rápidas y profundas, ambos gemían sin control, jubei abrazo a Kazuki por la cintura y lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo, sin parar las embestidas, Kazuki lo abrazo por los hombros y puso su frente en uno

-j-jubei, y-ya no puedo mas

-vamos, los dos, juntos

-ah!-Kazuki grito de placer al llegar a su orgasmo y se corrió entre sus vientres dejándose caer en el colchón, cansado, segundos después jubei se corrió dentro del y se dejo caer en el pecho del fushoin, ambos respirando con dificultada, exaltados

-jubei, ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida

-y también la mía-se dieron y tierno y lento beso, para después quedarse dormidos, abrazados y felices.

...

Uff, al fin termine este capítulo, quiero comentar que fue mi primer lemon asi que tal vez no fue tan bueno pero me esforcé mucho, en fin, este fue el final de mi primer fanfic, gracias a todos, y en especial y como siempre, a kraisler por apoyarme, recuerda, totalmente dedicado a ti linda, te quiero mucho, gracias!


End file.
